


【卡带】火影大人迟到的原因

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火X四战土&一个能力跟不上野心的辣鸡写手，还请自行避雷





	【卡带】火影大人迟到的原因

“卡卡西，你知道现在几点了吗？”宇智波带土双手抱胸站在门口，一脸凶相的盯着站在门口的人。

“麻，工作比较多，所以回家晚了点。”卡卡西一边进屋一边关上门。

“哼，你每天都这么说，火影工作有那么多吗？”

也不想想是谁造成的。卡卡西耷拉着死鱼眼，不想跟带土争辩。他现在困的要命，只想睡觉。

见卡卡西一副不跟你哔哔懒得跟你哔哔就算你哔哔我也不会哔哔的样子火气更大，一把抓住卡卡西的衣襟就把人往卧室拖。卡卡西也不反抗，像麻袋一样任带土拖着。生气的那个人一甩手就把一米八几的大男人摔在床上，爬到卡卡西的腿间开始脱他的裤子。

卡卡西的死鱼眼神更死了。

带土趴在卡卡西的腿间，用手抓着他的疲软蹂躏，有了一点点反应后，伸出舌头舔了舔龟头。

“……带土，我很累了，让我睡吧。”

带土听到这句话更是用嘴巴含住性器，然后用舌头卷着一点点含进去，再吐出来。

“卡卡西，你如果硬不起来的话，小心我一口给你咬断！”带土恶狠狠的威胁着他。

卡卡西失笑：这样更萎了好吧。

伸出手摸着带土炸毛的短发，享受着柔软的触感，然后滑下捏住带土的耳朵摩挲着，宠溺的说：“麻，麻，今天就随带土喜欢怎么做好了。”

“哼！废物就闭嘴，当个稻草人吧。”

说完带土开始努力挑逗着卡卡西的肉棒，捧在手心里从龟头舔到根尾，然后舔上睾丸含住它，再拿牙齿轻轻咬着。听到卡卡西舒服的呼出气，带土心里笑了一声。吐出来后，睾丸和带土的嘴扯着一条透明的丝线，卡卡西的那里也被带土舔的油光水滑。舌头再从根部一圈圈的舔回到龟头，然后长大嘴巴又一口含进去，吞吐着。

卡卡西被带土搞得太爽，双手摁着他的脑袋不由自主的更压向自己。低头看着带土在自己腿间卖力的摆动着头，一股股的热流窜向小腹。

带土用舌头划过阴茎间感受到暴起的青筋，肉棒开始变硬，嘴巴要含不住的时候吐出了卡卡西的性器，脱掉了自己的裤子。带土的屁股里面都是湿的，看来是早就已经做好了扩张，在起身之前，带土亲了亲卡卡西的龟头。

“废物，今天算是保住你的鸡巴了。”

卡卡西无奈苦笑。

带土邪魅一笑对着铃口狠狠一吸，卡卡西握紧了拳头，这一下子差点让他射出来。如果软下去估计带土要开始从头折腾，他现在真的是好困。

带土满意的看着又大了一圈的肉棒，舔舔唇起身，分开腿叉在卡卡西的两边，扶着硬挺对准自己的后穴缓缓的坐了下去，小穴把龟头吃进去后，带土做了个深呼吸，摁着卡卡西的小腹一口气吃到底。

被顶到底的感觉太过刺激，带土只能弯下腰大口大口的呼吸，等着缓过来之后才挺起腰背上下动着，用自己的后穴不停地吃着卡卡西的肉棒。

 

“嗯……哈……”

一开始带土不敢吃的太快，上下起伏的身体也不敢做到底。卡卡西的性器依然粗硬的戳着他，带土也很努力的收紧屁股让自己的肠肉和屁眼紧紧绞着卡卡西，可肉棒除了越来越热之外，卡卡西一点要射的意思都没有。

 

自从带土进到卡卡西家里后，就被六代目火影拐到了床上。用他那超级无敌的帅颜和破出天际的甜言蜜语，再加上一汪深情的眼目俘获了的带土，从了卡卡西。许久反应过来之后才发现，这货就是想操他！

我他妈……我宇智波带土可是直男啊！被笨蛋卡卡西给上了！给上了……

带土的内心是崩溃的，但又不能杀了卡卡西。所以他决定反攻！可是每次要反攻的时候对上卡卡西的死鱼眼…让他想起小时候卡卡西那冷淡挑衅的样子就硬不起来，如果他能再可爱点再娇羞点……。最可耻的是卡卡西插他的时候又是那么深情、性感，让带土不由自主的扭着屁股让他进来……

最后，他决定，榨干卡卡西，让他精尽人亡，早早地给鸣人让位。哼！

 

可是今天都这么长时间了，这个东西还这么硬这么粗。带土做的有点腿软，可他也越来越舒服，自己动着腰臀回回让卡卡西的粗长擦过自己的前列腺，一股股的快感席卷尾椎。带土感觉到自己快要射了，咬住下嘴唇自己撸动着前面，大幅度的上上下下吞吃着卡卡西的性器，快感越集越多，一个深坐带土射了出来，抖动的身体里面也紧紧的绞着卡卡西的肉棒。浑身放松下来之后，身体里面还是被硬硬的东西戳着，喘着呼吸问道：“卡卡西，你怎么、还不射？”

“呼……呼噜噜……”

回答他的是卡卡西的鼾声。

……###

我TM……老子这么拼，这混蛋竟·然·睡·着·了！

带土不想管他了，随着啵的一声带土的屁股吐出了卡卡西的性器，没有东西堵住的屁眼夹不住白浊液体，沿着大腿内侧流出来。腿有点软，休息了一会儿后才抖着腿去了浴室。

洗完澡身上热气腾腾的带土，看见床上依然一柱擎天大字平躺鼾声如雷的卡卡西，心里特别憋闷。用脚把他往床里踹了踹，背对着他躺了下去。

今天真是失败，白折腾大半天。

在带土还忿忿不平的时候，卡卡西一个转身贴上他的后背，胳膊搭在他的腰上像挽住他一般，本来温馨的亲密却被屁股顶着的硬东西给破坏了。那个坏东西还伸进带土的臀缝中，带土不得不夹着它。

带土以为卡卡西醒了，回过头却依然看见他睡的很熟。在心里把卡卡西胖揍了一顿，不再理他，沉沉的睡了过去。

 

带土梦见自己坐在一搜小船上，并在海上不停地沉浮。海浪有点大，小船几次要被掀翻，而且海水不停地被灌进船里，带土坐的地方都是湿的。但带土顾不了那么多了，只能紧紧的抓住船的两边企图固定住船身以防掉进海里。突然在他面前凭空冒出一只大白狼，张着血盆大口，仿佛要咬上他。带土来不及挡住它，就被它扑进怀里。带土只能一手捉住船沿，一手去推开那只狼，却发现它只是拿着脑袋不停的拱他胸口。带土更烦，他被狼拱的更没法固定船了，小船要被掀翻的时候……

带土醒了。

他迷迷糊糊的挣开眼睛，看见一颗白脑袋趴在他胸口上不停的动着。刚睡醒的身体反应有点迟钝，过了好几秒才感受到卡卡西在舔他的胸口。

“卡卡西，你做什么？”带土推着那颗作妖的白脑袋。

卡卡西抬起头，目光烁烁的看着他，“你醒了。”

带土又开始感到不对劲，扭了扭腰感受到小腹里有东西。

！！卡卡西什么时候插进来的？！

白发男人看见带土反应过来的震惊表情，笑的更不怀好意，搬起带土的腰让他看两人相连接的地方，“呐，带土，你真贪心，吃的这么深，咬的这么紧。”

带土看到这场景听到这话，脸蹭的就红了，“你、你、你个大垃圾，趁我睡着了插进来！啊～唔……”

卡卡西一边抽插一边说：“我只是插进一根手指，带土却说……”

“说什么？我从来不说梦话。”

“说了哦。”卡卡西趴在带土耳边，“带土说想要更粗更大的。”说完一口温热的气息吹进带土的耳朵里。

带土一个激灵，红了耳朵躲着他，结结巴巴的回答：“不、不可能！我、我是不会说这句话的！”

卡卡西的动作不停，享受着温热湿软的小穴带给他的快感，就算是主人睡着了也像是有意识似的不停的吃着他。

“带土不但说了，还自己把腿盘在我腰上紧紧的缠着我呢，还不停的叫着我的名字，自己摆着腰……”

“别说了！”带土双手捂住卡卡西的嘴巴，脸都红透了，眼睛泛着泪光。

带土就是这点最可爱，以为自己能主导一切，天不怕地不怕的跟他做。可真要干起来的时候，又害羞的像个被欺负惨了团成一团的小兔子。

可是这样，更想让人欺负了呀。

卡卡西牵起带土的手，轻轻的亲吻手背和指尖，动作温柔的像是对待世间最珍贵的宝物一般，深情款款的对上带土的眼目，轻声说：“我爱你，带土。”

嘭嘭嘭嘭嘭嘭……

带土的心脏跳个不停。

卡卡西简直犯规，这一往情深的样子是要搞事啊！这深情的模样总让带土觉得卡卡西离了自己就活不成了，天地间只要他一个。

呜呜呜，怎么会有这种错觉？可带土偏偏就吃这一套。他不舍的让卡卡西伤心难过，更受不了卡卡西深情的样子。让他怎么可能会弃他不管不顾。

带土环上卡卡西的脖子，闭上眼睛接受卡卡西的吻。柔软的嘴唇，柔软的舌头，还有卡卡西的味道，都开始让带土着迷。他汲取卡卡西的味道，感受卡卡西的顶撞，卡卡西手又抚上了他的胸捏着他的乳尖。

“嗯～唔～”

被卡卡西吻得吐不出呻吟，只能呜呜的出声。现在带土无论是上面的嘴巴还是下面的后穴都被卡卡西占有，可就算是这样，贪心的男人还是不满足，他要带土从头到脚里里外外都是他的。

他舔舐着带土的每一寸肌肤，在脖子锁骨和胸膛留下一个个的吻痕和咬痕。低头叼住带土的小乳尖，硬硬的乳头被舌头一遍遍的刷着，时不时的用牙齿咬一下。每咬一下乳尖，卡卡西就能感到带土的里面紧一下绞着他。卡卡西着迷似的在两个乳头之间来回流连，直到乳尖又红又肿，周围布满咬痕，然后狠狠一吸……

“啊啊～～卡卡西～别……”

带土被他吸的浑身痉挛，卡卡西的肉棒又被带土的肠穴紧紧咬住，下意识的做了几个深挺，顶的带土射了出来。

刚放松下身体，卡卡西把他翻了过去，从后面扶着带土的腰向更里面抽插着。背入式进的太深，带土被顶出眼泪。刚刚高潮过得身体太敏感，还没有喘口气就被卡卡西大力的捣弄着，回回摩擦着前列腺，让带土硬也不是，不硬也不是。只能用屁股去感受身体里的快感，一波又一波。卡卡西进的浅了带土喘口气，进的深了带土一哆嗦，各种酥麻瘙痒的感觉汇在一起，被卡卡西又顶开，传到四肢百骸，带土整个身体达到高潮绷紧了每一寸肌肉。

感受到带土屁股高潮了之后，穴肉更是拼命的把卡卡西的肉棒往里吸往里绞，卡卡西也咬紧牙关数个深挺，打开了马眼，把白浊的精液射给了带土。

感受到肚子里一股股的射精，黑发男人也累的趴下，心想着终于完事了。

卡卡西趴在带土的身上，手摁在他的小腹上揉动着。

“垃圾，软了就赶紧出去。你上班要迟到了。”

卡卡西笑着继续揉动带土的小肚子，“没事，我天天迟到。”

被揉的小腹带动里面的穴肉，按摩着卡卡西的疲软，没一会儿卡卡西的那话又开始渐渐苏醒。

“卡卡西，不要……”带土也感觉到了，大早上被折腾一遍就够了，再来一次他会受不了的。

带土起身就要往前爬，刚退出卡卡西的性器一点，就被他揽住腰拖回去，一口气被插到底。

“啊～～不要了～～”

“带土昨天晚上的气势去哪了，连睡着的时候都想要我。现在我就在这里啊，带土想要多少我都给。因为我真的好爱你。”

带土不挣扎了，耳朵和脸都红的要透明了。他就是抵不住卡卡西的甜言蜜语和深情，就是吃卡卡西这一套。

“那，你快点。不然会迟到的。”带土转过头看着卡卡西说。

 “好。”回过头的带土看不到卡卡西笑的像个称心如意的老狐狸。

卡卡西着迷的看着带土的屁股吞吞吐吐着他的性器，每次和带土做无论是视觉触觉感觉，无论是身体还是心理都得到莫大的满足。

带土太可爱了，会害羞，会哭，还会想要他。他的每一个反应都被卡卡西记在脑海里，去记住带土怎样会有感觉，带土哪里最敏感，带土怎样就会接受他。

带土又一次沦陷了，他被卡卡西折腾的起起伏伏，身体一波接着一波的高潮刷向大脑。被操软操透的身子只能紧紧抓住卡卡西这跟浮木，可卡卡西的力道一下大过一下的操他。带土感觉不到自己的腿了，修长的腿像是自己有意识似的缠着卡卡西，让卡卡西更进去。带土脑中只有一片片的白光，然后炸开五彩斑斓，他已经什么都不知道了，只能痴痴的喊着卡卡西的名字。

 

当卡卡西退出来的时候，带土的腿已经合不上了。合不上的还有带土的屁股，没有东西堵住的屁眼一张一合像呼吸的小嘴，里面不停的有精液流出，沿着臀线没入床单。

躺在床上的带土像是一个被玩坏了的布娃娃，浑身布满可疑的红痕和咬痕，上半身沾满了自己的精液，下半身全是卡卡西的精液，一动不动的在卡卡西面前呈现自己的身体。六代目火影欣赏着这一幕绝色，仿佛在赏析自己的艺术作品。满意的舔了舔唇。

卡卡西拿着湿毛巾给带土简单清理，然后抚上带土额头的短发，在额头印上一个吻，说着：“带土，我出门啦。”

卡卡西关上门之后，带土才慢慢缓过来，记起卡卡西一脸餍足神清气爽的样子，心里默默地发誓：今天晚上把你榨干！

 

周而复始。

 

 

 

小剧场

卡：带土的目标是？

堍：榨干卡卡西！

卡：  ＾＾来吧！

 

end


End file.
